COME BACK HOME (1shot)
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: "Aku pergi bukan untuk meninggalkanmu. aku pergi untuk kembali"/penantian Yunho menunggu Jaejoong. Yunjae/Yaoi/short fic/ficlet.DLDR


Title: Come Back Home

Genre: Romance, Drama,

Rating: T

Pairing: Only Yunjae

Disclaimer: Yunho belong to Jae Joong, Jae Joong belong to Yunho. Yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya ^^

Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), yunjae, ficlet, drable, fluff, geje, absurd, DLDR

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Tidak ada yang pernah mengira bahwa jarak akan memisahkan kami bedua begitu jauh. Berjuta-juta mil seakan menjadi dinding penghalang yang begitu tebal dan tak bisa ditembus. Setiap hari kerinduan selalu menggenang hingga sanggup menenggelamkanku kapanpun. Setiap hari pula aku harus puas hanya dengan bertemu dengannya lewat mimpi, mimpi yang selalu membuatku tidak ingin bangun. Kim Jaejoong, namanya yang indah itu selalu kusebut dalam tidur malamku.

Jaejoongie, namja cantik yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Kekasihku yang selalu membuatku menunggu, kekasihku yang selalu membuatku merasa bahagia dan sakit di waktu yang bersamaan dan kekasihku yang selalu membuat mataku tak pernah memalingkan pandangan darinya. Namja yang kucintai.

_"__Mianhae Yun-ah, aku harus pergi." Dengan hanya satu kalimat dia mampu membuatku seolah jatuh terhempas menghantam bumi. _

_"__Wae?" hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulutku dan hanya satu kata itu pula yang terpikir oleh otakku._

_"__Aku akan kembali setelah satu tahun. Sampai saat itu tunggulah aku, ne?"_

_"__Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar."_

_"__Tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Eoh? Yun-ah, aku pergi bukan untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku pergi untuk kembali"_

Dan setiap detik rasanya seperti satu menit, satu menit terasa seperti satu jam, satu jam terasa seperti satu hari. Kenapa waktu selalu melambankan rodanya ketika kita dalam keadaan menunggu? Seolah ia punya niat jahat untuk menguji kesabaran kita.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, namun mataku masih terbuka lebar menatap layar datar didepanku. Menunggu pesannya. Benda berbentuk kotak di hadapanku ini seolah seperti alat penyambung nyawa bagiku dan dia.

Akhir-akhir ini dia sudah jarang sekali mengirimiku pesan sehingga membuatku resah seperti sekarang. Aku takut ketika dia lupa maka dia akan lupa terus-menerus dan lama-kelamaan kami akan hilang komunikasi, setelah itu kami mulai saling melupakan lalu akhirnya hubungan kami menjadi tidak jelas.

Aku mendesah. Sudah hampir 2 jam aku menatapi laptop di depanku ini namun tak ada sekalipun bunyi pesan masuk darinya. Sibukkah dia?. Profesinya sebagai pebisnis muda terkadang memaksanya harus bekerja di luar negeri.

Lagi. Pada akhirnya malam ini pun sama sekali tak ada kabar darinya. Rasanya seperti ada yang mecengkram hatiku dengan amat kuat. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku begitu merindukannya? Aku sudah berada pada batas kesanggupanku.

Kupejamkan mataku menanti mimpi yang akan menjemput dan membawaku kembali bertemu dengannya. Rasanya lelah. Tubuh, pikiran dan juga hatiku.

"Jaejoong-ah, uri Jaejoong kapan kita akan bertemu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja disana. Aku merindukanmu. Selalu." gumamku sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar terlelap. Malam ini pun aku harus tidur dalam kesendirian dan juga kerinduan yang terus menjebakku.

.

.

_Tampan, ayo bangun. Apa kau tahu sekarang matahari sedang mengejekmu?.._

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara lembutnya yang indah menyapa pendengaranku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengusap pelan surai rambutku. Sentuhan ini?.

"Sebentar lagi sayang" ucapku masih memejamkan mata. Rasanya nyaman sekali berada di dekatnya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sentuhan lembut yang selalu kurindukan itu kini menghilang. Rasanya ada yang hampa. Kemana dia?. Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Kosong. Aku tak menemukan siapapun disampingku.

Aku mendesah. Mimpi lagi. Mimpi yang sama seperti kemarin malam dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Biasanya ketika aku bangun, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum menyambut pagiku. Namun kini aku menyambut pagi dengan kesendirian. _Begitu banyak kehampaan yang menerpa karena ketidak beradaannya._

Aku menarik tubuhku untuk duduk lalu mengusap wajahku. Aku menatap ke arah kalender yang menggantung di dinding kamarku. Sudah 6 bulan. Entah kenapa menunggunya semakin menjadi hal yang paling sulit kulakukan. Dan aku masih harus menunggu 6 bulan lagi.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku lalu menghampiri meja kerjaku yang berada dekat dengan pintu kamarku. Aku meraih bingkai foto sosok Jaejoong yang sedang memamerkan senyum cantiknya. Dia benar-benar namja yang begitu indah, sosoknya yang nyaris sempurna itu bak malaikat yang turun dari langit. Ah, beruntungnya diriku.

"Selamat pagi cantik" ucapku mengecup bingkai foto itu sambil tersenyum. "Kapan kau pulang sayang?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang selalu kuulangi setiap pagi.

Tiba-tiba dering ponselku berbunyi. Aku pun meraihnya. Satu pesan kuterima. Saat melihat layar _touchscreen_ itu mataku melebar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari namja yang kurindukan.

_Annyeong Yunho-ku yang tampan, besok aku pulang. Bogoshipda._

_._

_._

**END**

* * *

Short fic yang tadinya buat lomba hahaha tapi karena nggak nggak saya ikutin dan daripada berkubang di laptop mending di publish disini hehehe

bagaimana? ^^

terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
